1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose mounting container for a plurality of measuring instruments, such as a compass, radio, barometer, light, clock, thermometer, etc. which may be optionally combined therein.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a device has been known which combines measuring instruments such as clocks, compasses and other specified measuring instruments in a fixed container. However, in conventional types of containers the measuring instruments are securely fixed to the container and therefore it is impossible to interchange the instruments contained therein as necessary.